The Struggle for Love
by WAZZZUUPP
Summary: Rocky loves Chase but Chase doesn't know that. Chase has some feelings for Rocky but never dwells on them, just shakes them off. This is the story about how even though there are many obstacles in there way, they still find love in the end. Hopefully story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

I present to you The Struggle for Love, my first Paw Patrol story. Hope you all like it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The sun was just starting to rise on the island Adventure Bay. The birds were starting to chirp and the early morning workers were starting to walk the streets or get in there cars.

And just like every morning as soon as the sunlight touched a certain pup's doghouse he was up and ready for the day.

The certain pup being Chase started to do his morning routine.

The first part was to walk around the perimeter of the lookout to make sure that nothing was out of the ordinary, which just like every other day there was of course nothing wrong. He then walked past the other pups to check on each of them before heading inside. And just like usually they were all still asleep.

Rubble was squirming in his dream, maybe he is having a fighting dream thought Chase. Skye was sound asleep same with Zuma. Marshall was curled up tight with his teddy bear looking like he was having a nice dream. And then there was Rocky, Chase stopped walking and stared at the gray pup. He actually looks pretty cute when he sleeps thought Chase. He starred at the smile on his face and the nice spot he had on and around his eye. "Wait! why am I staring and admiring Rocky!" Chase said quietly to himself. "Hmm must still be tired…" He said, shrugging off the feelings and making his way inside.

"Good morning Chase." Ryder said as Chase walked into the lookout. Ryder was pouring the pup's breakfast into their bowls.

"Good morning Ryder sir." Chase said in his authoritative voice.

"Did you sleep well?" Ryder asked the pup.

"Yes sir I did." Chase said with a smile.

"That's good. Will you please go wake up the other pups and tell them that breakfast is ready." Ryder asked with a smile.

"Yes sir right away." Chase said and immediately headed back outside to wake the others. When he got out there he saw that some of the others had already woken up and were stretching outside of their doghouses.

"Hey everybody breakfast is ready!" He told the others and they all said ok and headed inside except for Rubble and Zuma who were still sound asleep.

Chase went over to Rubbles house and shook his shoulder with his paw and told him that breakfast was ready, and at the sound breakfast Rubble's eyes shot open and he was immediately on his way inside. Chase shook his head and laughed a little.

He then went over to Zuma's house and heard him mumbling something about the water. Figures Chase thought. "Zuma wake up." Chase said putting his paw on Zuma's head and tapping it.

"Uhhh, five mowe minutes dude…" Zuma said then immediately drifting off back to sleep. Every time! Chase thought. He then grabbed the chocolate lab's paws and dragged him out into the sunlight. Which of course woke him up.

"Weally Chase? I was having a nice dweam about suwfing." Zuma said, a little upset about his dream being interrupted.

"Sorry buddy but Ryder wants you inside for breakfast. Besides you're always dreaming about surfing and the water." Chase said with a slight smile.

"AlWight. just wish you have given me five more minutes." He said, mumbling the last part as he walked into the lookout to join the others for breakfast.

"Thank you Chase." Ryder said as the police pup walked into the lookout to get his meal.

"No problem Ryder sir." Chase told his leader with a smile. He then went to his bowl and began to eat his meal.

"Why do you always call Ryder sir?" Marshall asked Chase in between mouthfuls of food.

"He is and authoritative figure and our leader and it is only right thing to do." Chase said matter of factly.

"Ahh…brown nose." He mumbled making the others snicker.

Chase frowned at Marshall but then smiled a little when he saw the innocent look on his face.

"I just respect Ryder that's all." Chase stated

"Thank you Chase." Ryder said to Chase and Chase smiled at the boy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Some time had passed since the pups ate there breakfast and they were all outside playing various games with each other. Rubble, Chase, and Rocky were taking turns playing tug-of-war and Skye, Zuma, and Marshall were playing with a ball.

Suddenly all of their tags started to flash and Chase said "Ryder needs us!" So they all ran towards the elevator to the upper level of the lookout.

But on the way there Marshall tripped over the ball and tumbled into the elevator knocking all the others over in the process. "Huhh, sorry everybody." Marshall apologized for yet again knocking everyone down.

"It's ok." They all said which caused them to giggle a little. With that established they made their way up to the top getting their uniforms on, on the way up.

They jumped out of the elevator and Chase said his usual "Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!"

"Okay, Paw Patrol. Mayor Goodway just called to tell us that chickaletta is stuck on top of the water tower and the ladder to the top is broken." Ryder said with a frown.

"Oh no!" Said Skye

"Exactly, so we need to help her. Chase I'll need you there with your net in case chickaletta falls. Marshall I need your ladder to get to the top and Rocky I need you there so that you can fix the ladder." Ryder told the pups.

They all said their respective sayings and went to the slide to get in there doghouse/vehicle's, then made their way down to the water tower.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Well that's chapter 1, chapter 2 should be up by tomorrow night. Hope you all liked it. Reviews are appreciated, helps me learn what I need to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Well you guys seemed to like the first chapter. So here is the second.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The pups and Ryder arrived at the scene a short while later. Gathered under the tower was Mayor Goodway and some citizens, all were staring up at the top of the water tower.

Chickaletta was stranded at the top, clucking for help.

"Oh thank goodness you are here Ryder! Please save my Chickaletta!" Mayor Goodway said frantically.

"Don't worry Mayor we'll have Chickalleta down in no time." Ryder said while putting a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"I know you will Ryder, that's why I called you. Please just hurry." Mayor Goodway said with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"Okay Chase I need you to use your megaphone and tell the people to back up." Ryder said the Chase.

"On it Ryder sir. Ruff ruff megaphone." At those words the megaphone appeared out of the pups pack.

"Okay everyone I need you all to back up five steps please." The crowd did as it was told and backed up from the tower.

"Thank you Chase." Ryder said to the pup. "Now Marshall I need you to use your ladder to get to the top of the tower and get Chickaletta down." He said to Marshall.

"Okay." He climbed up onto his vehicle. "Ruff ruff ladder." The ladder began to ascend up to the top of the tower.

"Be careful Marshall!" Ryder told the pup. Worrying about how high up the tower was.

"No problem Ryder, I'm always care-" As soon as he got to the second peg of the ladder he slipped and ended up on the ground.

"Ow!" He whimpered after landing badly on his leg. He held his paw tightly in pain.

"Marshall!" Both the pups and Ryder yelled and immediately ran over to the injured pup.

Ryder bent down to Marshall's level and looked at the Dalmatian's face scrunched up in pain. "Where does it hurt the most Marshall?" Ryder asked. "M-My foot." Marshall answered, a tear appearing at the corner of his eye.

Ryder examined the injured pup's foot for a couple of seconds and came to a conclusion.

"Is he ok Ryder?" Rocky asked the boy with concern for his brother.

"I'm pretty sure he sprained his ankle." Ryder said with a frown. "How does your ankle feel Marshall?" Ryder asked the Dalmatian.

"It hurts a lot and its throbbing a little." Marshall told Ryder.

"Hmm…well we need to get him to Katie so she can bandage your ankle." Ryder told Marshall.

"Oh well you guys finish the job first and then you can take me. Chickaletta takes priority, besides it's not like I'm going to die from a sprained ankle. Right?" He asked with a little concern, questioning his own reassurance.

"No Marshall you're not going to die from your injury. Are you sure you can wait?" Ryder asked the pup a little skeptical.

"Ya I'm sure." Marshall said with a smile.

"That's very brave and kind of you Marshall, thank you." Ryder told the fire pup.

"Okay so we still need to get Chickaletta down from the top. Hmm." Ryder thought for a solution.

"I'll go up Ryder." Rocky volunteered.

"You sure you want to?" Ryder asked

"Ya I'm sure, someone has to do it." Rocky said with a smile and began to climb up onto Marshall's truck.

"Just please be careful Rocky." Ryder told Rocky.

A million thoughts were all of the sudden running through the german shepard's mind. Please be careful, please be careful, please be careful, please be careful. He kept repeating the same thing over and over again in his head. He didn't understand why all of the sudden he was so worried about the gray pup. He wasn't even this worried when Marshall was climbing up the ladder.

"Yep." Rocky answered back to Ryder.

He continued to climb up the ladder, the whole time being extra careful, till he got to the top of the tower. When he was finally standing on the platform surrounding the water tower he looked around for the chicken but very quickly found her.

"Hey Chickaletta, are you ok?" He asked the chicken. All he got back was a couple of clucks. "I'll take that as a yes then.' Marshall said, smiling a little.

"Alright Chickaletta come here so I can strap this harness around you." Rocky walked up to the chicken and strapped the harness around her.

"Ok Ryder I have Chickaletta and I am ready to lower her down to you." Rocky said into the tag on his collar.

"Alright Rocky, good job, began lowering whenever you are ready." Was the answer he got back from the tag.

"Ok Chickaletta, are you ready?" Rocky asked the chicken, and yet again all he got back were some clucks. At that he began lowering the chicken down to the ground.

After about two minutes of slow lowering Chickaletta was safe on the ground and in no time in Mayor Goodway's arms in a tight embrace.

"Good job Rocky! You can go ahead and head down now." Rocky heard from his collar.

With pleasure he thought to himself and began to walk towards the ladder.

Right before he got to the ladder he slipped on a puddle that was on the platform and was sent off the edge and was soon hurdling towards the ground.

The first thing to go through his mind was fear of his impending death but the next thing was him thinking about how he never even got to tell him…

"Huh!" The crowd gasped.

Without even a second thought Chase sprang into action and quickly as he could speak and run got his net out and caught the pup just before he hit the ground.

Rocky had covered his eyes out of fear, and when he thought that he should have hit by now and didn't fell himself falling, removed one of his paws and looked to see he was in a net, Chase's net. He then looked up to see Chase panting and with a look of total and udder fear in his eyes.

Chase stared into Rocky's eyes, happy that he had caught him. It began to run through his mind what would he have done if Rocky had died. Why was he caring about Rocky so much all of a sudden? He ended up admiring the recycling pup's hazel eyes and the nice spot around his eye. But before he could continue to admire, the person he was admiring quickly wrapped his paws around Chase's neck, snapping him out of it.

"Thank you so much Chase! You saved my life!" Rocky thanked his savior and hugged him tight.

"No problem Rocky, I'm just glad you are alright." Chase said, nuzzling the side of Rocky's neck affectionately.

Ryder ran over to where the pups were hugging. "Great catch Chase! Are you alright Rocky?" He asked the gray pup, highly concerned.

"Ya I'm ok thanks to Chase." Rocky said, causing Chase to blush a little.

The crowd cheered for the Rocky's wellbeing and the saving of Chickaletta.

Mayor Goodway said thankyou once again to Ryder and the pups and went away with Chickaletta in her arms.

Rocky then used some of the recyclables he had to temporarily fix the ladder.

"Ok Marshall it's time to get you to Katie's to help your leg." Ryder told the injured pup.

"Ok." Said Marshall with a smile.

They then loaded Marshall onto Chase's truck and Chase attached the wench to Marshall's vehicle so he could tow it to Katie's then back to the outlook.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Should hopefully have chapter three up tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

The day was coming to an end for the Paw Patrol as night quickly approached. They had not received any more calls that day since the incident with Chickaletta. Ryder, Rocky, Chase, and Marshall had been at Katie's for the majority of the day getting Marshall's paw checked on and bandaged up. Katie had agreed with Ryder the diagnosis of a sprained ankle and sent him home with a bandaged foot and an ice pack, along with instructions to not put any weight on it for the next couple of days so it could heal.

The three pups and Ryder had just arrived at the lookout and were beginning to head inside with Ryder carrying Marshall.

As they were all walking towards the front door Chase began to notice something.

"Why am walking so close to Rocky all of a sudden? I keep on moving from him but end right back next to him. Now that I think about it even at Katie's I was always very close to him." Chase kept the thoughts to himself, figuring it was nothing.

Meanwhile Rocky was some pretty similar thoughts himself. "Why is Chase so clingy all of a sudden? Ever since he saved me he hasn't left my side. Wonder what's going on with him all of the sudden."

The pup and Ryder then walked into the lookout to be greeted by a very worried Skye, Rubble, and Zuma.

"Where have you guys been!? All you ever told us is that Marshall was hurt and you were going to Katie's." Skye asked Ryder, speaking Rubble and Zuma's mind.

Ryder then looked over to Chase and frowned. "I told you to tell them all that had happened and that we wouldn't be home for a couple of hours." Ryder said to Chase.

"I'm sorry, I was worried about Marshall and didn't want to take too long telling them. So I made the explanation to them short, very short…" Chase said to Ryder. "I'm sorry." He said looking at the ground.

"It's ok Chase, I understand." He said to the police pup with a smile which cheered Chase up a little.

Ryder then turned to the other three pups who were still pretty clueless as to what had happened. "What happened was when Marshall was about to climb up to the top of the tower he slipped and fell off his truck and sprained his ankle."

"Oooo. Are you ok?" Rubble asked Marshall.

"Ya I'm ok, I dint hurt that much anyway." Marshall said acting a little smug.

This made Ryder smile a little. He continued the story. "Anyways once I saw that Marshall wouldn't be able to make the trip to the top Rocky volunteered to go to the top and lower down Chickaletta. Everything went ok until it was time for Rocky to come down himself."

"What happened?" Asked Zuma, a little worried.

"Well Rocky slipped and fell off the edge of the tower, and-" Ryder was then interrupted.

"-and I would have been a pup-pancake if it wasn't for Chase and his quick reflexes!" This made Chase blush a little. "He caught me in his net right before I hit the ground!" Rocky said with a giant smile looking over at Chase.

"It was nothing, really." Chase said acting as if it truly wasn't.

"Are you kidding me! I wouldn't be standing here right now if it wasn't for you Chase!" Rocky exasperated. "Thankyou."

"Really Rock-" Before Chase could finish he was all of a sudden being embraced in a hug.

"Thankyou." Rocky told Chase while hugging him.

Chase blushed a little then smiled. "No problem Rocky." Chase then hugged back.

"Awwww." All the pups' aww'ed at the display of affection between Rocky and Chase.

They broke the hug and started to blush from all the attention.

Ryder was smiling at the scene but then remembered the time. "Ok pups let's get ready for bed, it's getting pretty late."

"Ok." All the pups said and headed off to the bathroom to get ready for bed, with Marshall using Rubble and Chase as support to get there. As they were walking there a small bowl that had been placed on a table wrong began to fall and was going to hit Rocky.

"Look out Rocky!" Chase yelled as he tackled the gray pup out of the way of the bowl.

All the pups were staring at Chase and Rocky sprawled out on the ground, but mainly Chase, and were wondering why Chase reacted so overdramatically over the small bowl.

"Uh, thanks Chase, I guess." Rocky said to Chase with a weird look.

"Oh um, no problem. I'm going to bed now." Chase said and quickly walked away in embarrassment in his action.

"That was weird." Said Skye.

"Ya, it was." Rubble agreed.

"Whatever, let's just go get ready for bed." Said Marshall.

All the pups agreed and again started to head for the bathroom.

"Wocky can I talk to you weal quick?" Zuma asked Rocky before he headed to the bathroom.

"Uhhh, sure. What is it Zuma?" Rocky asked, a little confused as to what the lab wants to talk about. Even though he already had a hunch. "Huhh, I regret ever telling you." Rocky thought to himself.

"That was vewy weird." Zuma said to Rocky.

"Ya it was a little weird wasn't it? Chase has been acting all protective all of a sudden." Rocky said to Zuma.

"What do you mean all of a sudden?" Zuma asked, a little confused.

"Well you see, ever since Chase saved me he hasn't left my side, like at all. The only break I got was when I had to go to the bathroom, he tried to follow me there to but I told him to stay. And then that overreaction to that small bowl, it's just a little weird." Rocky said to Zuma.

"What if it's something mowe than overprotectiveness. What if it's something like possessiveness?" Zuma asked the gray pup.

"What do you mean possessiveness?" Rocky asked.

"Like what if he feels that he has to pwotect you now that you almost died? Like what if seeing you almost go sparked something in him? And what if this something is what you have been waiting for Wocky." Zuma said a little excited.

"What do you mean it's something I've been waiting for?" Rocky asked, even more confused now.

"Wemember that secwet you told me?" Zuma asked and received a nod from Rocky. "Well I think now is the perfect time to tell him."

Rocky eyes widened. "Are you crazy!? I told you, I can never tell him that. It would ruin our friendship." Rocky said to Zuma, a little shocked he would even suggest that.

"Listen dude, I think now Chase weally cares for you, like weally cares, and I think that that is the something that sparked in him. Maybe it's even something more than care." Zuma said while winking. "And I think that now is the perfect time to tell him, while we now that he has some feeling's for you." Zuma finished.

"I don't know Zuma. If you are wrong it could expose my secret and ruin everything between me and Chase." Rocky said, unconvinced.

"Wocky you just have to twust me on this, I've got a weally good feeling about this. Plllease!" Zuma pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Rocky thought about it for a little and was silent. "When have I ever steered you wrong dude." He heard Zuma tell him in between thoughts.

"I regret ever telling you my secret Zuma." Zuma started to frown a little. "But I'm also glad I did." This brought his smile back.

"You win Zuma, tomorrow I'll tell Chase that I love him." Rocky said with a giant grin and Zuma cheered.

Hope you all liked it! Next Chapter should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was just starting to rise over Adventure Bay and all of the pups were just starting to get up, except for Marshall due to the stressful day he had the day before and Chase because he gets up before all of them every day.

Rocky walked out of his doghouse and stretched himself. He started to walk towards the door of the lookout with the other pups with one thought on his mind. " _I promised Zuma I would tell Chase today, I have to keep that promise. I think I'll tell him after breakfast._ " He finished the thought as he arrived at his food bowl filled with this morning's breakfast.

All of the pups and Ryder were eating quietly when the boy suddenly spoke up. "Today should be a pretty slow day for us, rescue wise, there is a storm coming in today and everyone should be staying inside." Ryder said in between bits of his cereal.

All the pups smiled at that, including Rocky, but he was secretly smiling because of a different reason.

" _Good, that means I'll have no interruptions when I tell Chase_." Rocky thought to himself and continued to eat his breakfast.

The pups had just finished their meals and were heading outside to play before this supposed storm hit.

Rocky headed outside a couple of minutes after the others and looked for his target of interest, spotting him resting under tree, with his back to him, watching the others play.

He walked over to Chase and nudged his shoulder to get his attention which startled Chase a little.

"Huh, oh hey Rocky." Chase said with a smile. "What's up." He asked the gray pup.

"Nothing much Chase." He said, returning the smile.

They were quiet for a couple of seconds before Rocky remembered the whole reason he came over here.

"He Chase can we talk real quick." Rocky asked the police pup.

"Of course we can." Chase said back but didn't move from his spot.

Rocky looked at Chase expecting him to move but then realized that he hadn't been really clear.

"I mean like in private, away from the other pups." Rocky said a little nervously.

"Oh um, sure. Let's go over here." Chase offered.

Chase and Rocky started to walk towards a small trail that was in the woods. They walked for about 5 minutes in silence before Chase spoke up.

"Sooo, what did you want to tell me Rocky?" Chase asked Rocky.

Rocky started to blush when he thought about what he was going to tell Chase. "Should I really tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same way? Maybe I should just wait till I know for sure that he shares the same feelings." Rocky concluded in his head.

Chase saw the back and forth battle Rocky was having just by looking at his eyes and decided to say something.

"Listen Rocky." Hearing these words drew Rocky out of his thoughts. "You can tell me anything, you know that. Whatever it is I promise we can work out." Chase said with a reassuring smile.

Hearing these words made Rocky change his mind completely. "A-alright Chase, I'll tell you." Rocky said with a small smile.

By this time they had been walking on the small trail for about ten minutes and came to the end of it, which was the road it connected to. So they sat down at the end of the trail, which was next to the road, so that Rocky could say what he needed to.

Rocky took a huge breath in and began what could possibly be the end of a friendship. "Chase for a long time now I have been feeling very different about you."

This made Chase's smile go away and be replaced with a look of confusion.

"But not a bad feeling." Rocky quickly cleared up. "A very, very good feeling. And how I gto these feelings is a story for another day. But anyways these feelings have lead me to the conclusion that…" Rocky couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Come on Rocky, you can tell me." Chase said with a smile, putting his paw on Rocky's shoulder which caused the gray pup to blush.

Rocky sighed in defeat. "Chase I-I lo-"

Before Rocky could finish an old rusty red truck screeched to a halt next to the two pups and two scary looking men got out and walked towards the two pups.

The pups growled at the men and backed away, they were about to turn and run when one of the men reached for Rocky so Rocky bite his hand hard.

"Ow! You little shit!" The man yelled and kicked Rocky of to the side.

Rocky yelped in pain and landed limply off to the side.

"ROCKY!' Chase yelled.

Chase then towards the men and began to growl at them even louder, almost sounding feral.

Before the men could do anything Chase pounced onto the men and began to scratch, bark, bite, anything he could do to cause them pain. But soon the men subdued the police pup and held him on the ground.

One of the men got off of the ground and went to grab some rope and a muzzle from the truck. It took both of them to get the muzzle onto Chase, both getting bite multiple times on the hands, and to get the rope on his legs. Once they did they threw Chase into the bed of their truck, all the while Chase was growled growled at them ferociously.

Once they had him in the truck they got back into the truck and sped off, leaving tire marks on the road.

The whole time this had happened Rocky was fading in and out on the ground do to his head injury. And before he finally blacked out from head trauma he managed to whisper "Chase…" Then blacked out.

Sorry if it seemed a little rushed. Not very good at writing scenes like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**When Rocky's eyes first started to open he thought that what had happened was just a horrible dream and Chase and him were safe in there puphouses.**

 **But that was not the case, because after catching the first glimpse of where he was he realized he was on the side of the road.**

 **From what Rocky could tell it was mid-afternoon, because the sun was right over him.**

 **It took a minute but everything that had happened came to him. "Chase!" He said remembering what had happened to the police pup and quickly got up, but immediately regretted it due to the horrible throbbing in his head.**

 **"Ow..." Rocky whimpered. He put a paw to the side of his head where it felt wet and when he looked at his paw he saw blood. Seeing this made him whimper even more.**

 **"I need to get to the lookout and tell the others about Chase, they're probably really worried." Rocky said to himself and began to walk.**

 **Every step he took made his head throb even more, but he continued to walk with one thing on his mind, Chase.**

 **It took him about thirty minutes to get back to the lookout due to having to take a couple minute break every five minutes because of his head.**

 **As soon as he emerged from the tree line he heard a loud "Wocky's back!" from Zuma.**

 **The four pups and Ryder, except for Marshall whose paw hadn't completely healed and had to hobble, quickly ran over to Rocky and immediately gasped at the gash on Rocky's temple.**

 **"Oh my god Rocky!" Skye exclaimed.**

 **"Dude, what happened?" Zuma asked.**

 **"Where have you been?" Rubble asked worried.**

 **"And where is Chase?" Marshall asked, finally arriving at the scene.**

 **All the questions and loud voices at once caused Rocky to flinch, it all hurt his head a lot.**

 **Ryder put two and two together and figured out that Rocky was in a lot of pain and the loud voices weren't helping his head. So he told the other pups to quiet down and he bent down to Rocky's level and quietly asked "What happened?"**

 **Rocky stared at the ground for a moment before saying "He's gone..."**

 **This confused Ryder "What do you mean he's gone Rocky." The boy asked.**

 **Rocky began to sob as he recalled the events. "Some men took him."**

 **All the others gasped at the news.**

 **Rocky began to explain all that had happened, except instead of telling the others the real reason they were out there he just said they went for a walk, he wasn't ready to tell them yet.**

 **After telling all of them this Rocky began to feel dizzy and started to wobble a little.**

 **"Are you ok Rocky?" Ryder asked concerned.**

 **"Ya, I just feel a little dizzy, that's all." Rocky said trying to just brush it off, but secretly he felt he was about to pass out again.**

 **"Rocky you might have a concussion from that blow to the head, we should get you to Katie's so she can look at it." Marshall suggested, using his medic knowledge.**

 **"No, I'm sure it's nothing. Besides Chase is who we need to worry about, not me." Rocky said, putting Chase's wellbeing before his.**

 **"No Marshall is right Rocky, you could be seriously injured. You pups take Rocky to Katie's, I'm going to the police to tell them what happened." Ryder told the four pups.**

 **"Ok Ryder." All the pups said at once.**

 **"You can wide with me Wocky." Zuma told the injured pup.**

 **"Thanks." Rocky smiled at Zuma.**

 **"Do you need me to cawwy you to my pup house?" Zuma asked Rocky.**

 **"No thanks, I can walk." Rocky said and started to walk but had to stop due to** **the pain.**

 **"Hewe dude, let me help you." Zuma laid on the ground so Rocky could climb on his back.**

 **With Rocky secure on Zuma's back Ryder told the pups. "Ok pups I'll meet you guys at Katie's once I'm done at the police station."**

 **They all nodded and ran off to their vehicles, except for Zuma, he had to walk because of Rocky on his back and not wanting to hurt him further.**

" **You ok dude?" Zuma asked Rocky once the others were out of range.**

" **It's all my fault Zuma!" Rocky told the lab while sobbing a little.**

 **Hearing this made Zuma stop walking. "Wocky you know it's not youw fault, how could have possibly known about what would happen." Zuma told Rocky, beginning to walk again.**

" **I did nothing, one hit and I was out. For all I know I could have stopped them if I wasn't so weak." Rocky said, dropping his head in shame.**

" **You took a boot to the head dude, the fact that you're not dead proves you're not weak." Zuma tried to reassure the gray pup. "So did you tell him?" Zuma asked as they arrived at his vehicle.**

" **What do you mean?" Rocky asked**

" **I know why you wewe out there Wocky, I'm not stupid." Zuma smiled at Rocky while putting him in the passenger seat.**

" **Huhh, no I didn't. I was about to but they interrupted me." Rocky frowned.**

 **Zuma's smile went away. "You will get to, I pwomise." Zuma reassured Rocky.**

" **I hope Zuma, who's knows what they're doing to him." Rocky said with sad eyes.**

 **Chase slowly opened his eyes to see he was surrounded by metal bars. "Why am I in a cage?" He wondered to himself. Then it all came back to him "Rocky!" He yelled.**

 **Two men then walked in and Chase pretended to be still asleep, but kept one eye cracked.**

 **"I'm telling you man, I've seen him do these rescue things before, and he is perfect. He's bound to make us some money." The man on the left said.**

 **"I don't know Michael , he looks pretty young, he might just die on the first fight." The man on the right said to who he now knows at Michael.**

 **"Just look at him Gavin! He's a German Shepard, his instincts are bound to kick in. I'm telling you man, he's perfect." Michael said, putting his hand on Gavin's shoulder.**

 **"Alright Michael, I'll enter him in for tomorrow night's fight." Gavin said, which caused the other man to smile.**

 **"Now that's what I'm talking about! Wanna go get some bevs to celebrate our future winnings?" Micheal asked with grin.**

 **"Hell ya I do." And with that they walked out of the room.**

 **"Oh man, what is going on? I just hope Rocky is ok. I wonder what he was about to tell me?" Chase wondered.**

 **At Katie's the pups were in the waiting room while Rocky was getting stitches for his gash. Katie had told them that while he did not have a concussion he did get a pretty bad blow to the head and will have a pretty bad headache for the next day or so.**

 **"I hope Chase is ok." Skye said, very concerned for her friend.**

 **"Me to." Rubble agreed.**

 **"Hey guys, its Chase were talking about here. I'm sure he is fine, wherever he is." Marshall tried to cheer up the other pups.**

 **With that Ryder walked into Katie's and asked if Rocky was ok.**

 **"Ya he's ok, just needed stitches and will have a headache fow a day or so." Zuma told there leader.**

 **"That's great." Ryder said.**

 **"What did the police say?" Skye asked Ryder.**

 **"Well I gave them Rocky's description of the truck and where it happened and they said they would do all they could do and promised they would find Chase. They were pretty devastated to here one of the Paw Patrol had been taken." Ryder told the pups with a half smile half frown.**

 **Katie then walked out of the back room and saw that Ryder was now here. "Ryder I'm so sorry about Chase." She told Ryder.**

 **"So am I Katie. But It's Chase were talking about, I'm sure he is fine." Ryder said.**

 **"That's what I said!" Marshall said, which caused the others to giggle a little.**

 **Sorry it took so long to update guys. Just had a lot to do, won't happen again, hopefully…**


	6. Chapter 6

**It was the morning after Chase's abduction and all the pups woke up with frowns on their faces, remembering the day be fore's events.**

 **Rocky woke up with his head throbbing from his head injury. Katie had told him that he would have headache and a small scar from the wound.**

 **The five pups walked into the lookout, with their ears low and tails stationary, to get there breakfast.**

 **Ryder noticed the pup's glum moods and couldn't help but know exactly how they were feeling, they all missed Chase.**

 **"We'll find Chase you guys, I promise." Ryder said, trying to cheer the pups and himself up.**

 **"I just wish there was more we could do to help..." Marshall said, staring at his food bowl, not feeling hungry.**

 **"I've given the police all the details about the truck and what the men looked like, all we can do now is wait for them to find it. It's just a matter of time." Ryder told them, yet again trying to cheer them up, even though he could tell that it didn't. But then an idea popped into the boys head.**

 **"How about to help find Chase, after we eat, we all get into our vehicles and search the town for the truck or men?" Ryder asked the pups.**

 **This caused all of the pups to cheer and wag their tails.**

 **"Wyder is it ok if we starwt now, none of us awe weally hungwy." Zuma asked their leader, with all of the pups nodding in agreement.**

 **"Ya me neither pups, come on let's go!" Ryder said.**

 **The pups cheered once again and made their way to their pup houses to begin looking for Chase.**

 **Not moments after the pups began their search they heard Ryder's voice coming from there tags. "Alright pups keep in contact, I want to know where you guys are all day." Ryder told them, a little worried for his pups.**

 **Ryder heard the various replies, all agreeing to keep in contact with him.**

 **It had been about three hours into the search and with the five pups and Ryder's looking, they had covered almost the entire island.**

 **"Pups I hate to say it but we might have to end the search for today, it's been about three hours and there has been no signs of Chase or the men." Ryder told the other pups a hint of sadness in his voice about calling it of for the day.**

 **"Just a couple more minutes Ryder, please?" Rocky asked their leader, almost sounding like a kid wanting to play a little longer.**

 **"Hmmm, alright Rocky a few more minutes, but that's it for today. I don't want something to happen to one of you guys." Ryder told Rocky.**

 **"Meet back at the lookout in ten minutes pups." Ryder told all the pups through there tags.**

 **"Man, Chase where are you?" Rocky asked.**

 **Rocky had been searching the northern part of the island and had almost completely searched the entire section, all except one road.**

 **"Well this is the last road I haven't checked." Rocky said as he turned down said road.**

 **"Please Chase, wherever you are, please be ok. I need you." Rocky said to himself as he drove down the road.**

 **After about a minute of driving Rocky came to the end of the road. It was a dead end, nothing was there.**

 **Rocky hung his head low and turned around, begging to head back to the lookout.**

 **As he began to drive down the empty road again he saw something out of the corner of his eye tucked away in the trees.**

 **He pared his vehicle and jumped off to go and investigate what he saw.**

 **Rocky made his way through the woods and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks and jaw drop to the ground.**

 **"The truck!" Rocky yelled in excitement. He couldn't believe his eyes, he found the truck and there was a cabin about 10 feet away where he was sure that Chase was being held.**

 **Rocky quickly let the others know that he had found the truck down the old abandoned road. They all cheered. Ryder told him to stay put and wait for them, not to go in alone.**

 **Rocky ignored his leader's words and started to walk towards the cabin, the fact that Chase might be in there was just too much for him. "There's no way I'm waiting, knowing you could be in there." Rocky thought to himself.**

 **Chase was still in the cage that the two men had stuck him in and he was deep in thought.**

 **"** _ **I think I finally got it**_ **." He thought to himself. "** _ **I know that whatever they have planned for me is happening soon, so when they come and get me I'm going to play dead, they don't look too bright, so maybe they'll fall for it. I'll slow my breathing way down and not move a muscle**_ **." Chase smiled, thinking he had a full proof plan thought up.**

 **Not moments after he finished explaining the plan to himself he heard the door creak open. He quickly put his new pan into action and laid on his side while slowing his breathing so it looked like he wasn't breathing at all.**

 **Chase was deep in his thoughts, wondering if this would work and what will happen if it doesn't, so he did not here what was happening outside of the cage.**

 **Rocky crept up towards the cabin quietly. He was at the edge of the tree line and was about to go up to the cabin when the two men walked out of the front door.**

 **Rocky quickly moved back a couple of feet so that he was in the shadows, unable to be seen by the men.**

 **He watched the men go to their truck and get in. They drove off and Rocky took his chance and ran up to the front door.**

 **The gray pup slowly opened the front door that the two men had accidently left cracked open. He walked into the cabin and saw the room he walked into was the kitchen. He kept on walking, all the while keeping a lookout for any sign of Chase. The next room was the living room and after that was a hallway that had three different doors.**

 **The first door was just a plain bedroom, nothing unique and especially no Chase. Same went for the next.**

 **He came to the end of the hallway and the last door. He slowly opened it and what he saw almost made him break down into tears. He saw a cage sitting on the floor and in that cage he saw Chase, but something was wrong.**

 **"Chase!" Rocky yelled in excitement as he ran up to the cage. But once he saw Chase he stopped dead in his tracks a couple of feet from the cage.**

 **Rocky looked at the police pup and saw that he was not moving at all and he couldn't see the pup breathing.**

 **"Chase…" Rocky whispered as he slowly crept up to the cage, fearing the worst.**

 **Upon further examination Rocky confirmed with himself that the pup was not breathing.**

 **"No…NO! Chase please you can't be dead, please!" Rocky whined, tears streaking down his cheeks.**

 **The pup went to get Chase out of the cage but saw it was locked. He frantically looked around the room for something to break the lock. He spotted a crowbar a couple of feet and away and ran to it. The pup grabbed the bar in his mouth and ran back the cage and began to pry at the lock with all his strength.**

 **It took the pup a little while but he finally broke the lock. He threw the crowbar off to the side and ran into the cage.**

 **He began to shake the police pups shoulder and yell at him. "Please Chase! I need you! I-I love you Chase!"**

 **Chase had been deep in thought ever since he heard the door open. But those thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone shaking him and the words "I love you" from a very familiar voice.**

 **He slowly opened his eyes to see Rocky above him, crying and yelling at him.**

" **Chase! You're alive!" Rocky yelled when he saw the pup's eyes open. He quickly embraced the police pup in a tight hug.**

" **Ya I'm alive. I was just faking it to fool the men, I thought you were them." Chase answered quickly. "But Rocky you need to get out of here, those two men are here and they could catch you." Chase told his friend concerned for him.**

" **No Chase, they left. I'm getting you out of here." Rocky said, determined to save his friend. He began to drag Chase out by the paw.**

" **What do you mean they left? Where did they go?" Chase asked as he began walking for himself instead of being dragged.**

" **They left in their truck, I don't know now where they went. All I know is there gone and it's your chance to escape. Now come on lets go." Rocky told Chase, trying to get the pup to hurry up.**

 **Chase finally taking the hint began to run with Rocky out of the cabin, out into the open.**

 **As they walked out the door all of the other pups, Ryder, and a cop car pulled up.**

" **Chase!" The pups and Ryder all said at once and ran up to the police pup. They all embraced the shepard in a group hug.**

" **I thought I told you to stay put Rocky?" Ryder asked Rocky, upset about Rocky's actions.**

" **Rocky hung his head low, sorry Ryder, I was worried about him." Rocky whined.**

 **Seeing the pups reaction made Ryder lighten up some. "It's ok Rocky." He said while patting the pups head. "I'm just glad that you guys are ok." Ryder said looking at the two.**

" **It's good to have you back Chase!" Rubble said. All the others agreed.**

" **It's good to be back." Chase smiled.**

 **That's when a police officer walked over to them with two men in handcuffs.**

" **Are these the men that took you Chase?" The officer asked the pup.**

 **Chase nodded and walked over to the one on the right, which was Michael. "Oh and this is for hurting my friend." Chase said then jumped up and bite down hard on his hand, drawing blood.**

" **OW!" Michael yelled as he pulled his hand from Chase's mouth. "He bite me officer!" Michael yelled to the cop.**

" **Yes he did. Come on two lets go." The officer said as he took the two back to his car and haul them off to jail.**

 **Ryder walked over to Chase and frowned at him. But then the boy smiled and said "Come on guys lets go home. Chase you can ride with Rocky." Ryder offered.**

" **Ok." Chase smiled and he and Rocky walked over to where Rocky had parked.**

" **Thanks." Rocky said to Chase with a smile.**

" **No Rocky, thank you. You found me. If you hadn't I don't know if I would have made it through what they had planned for me." Chase said with a frown and slight growl.**

 **I'm just glad that know you are back Chase, I missed you.**

 **They both climbed into Rocky's vehicle and began the journey home.**

 **I think there will be only one more chapter. Not sure yet**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to update. The file this was under got deleted so I had to write it all over again. But that is hopefully goof for you guys because re-writing it caused me to do something I hadn't been planning on doing. So with that I say this chapter is rated M for scenes. Don't like don't read.

The sun was beginning to set on an especially eventful day in Adventure Bay.

Chase had been home now for a handful of hours now. The pups have been celebrating his return by playing some Pup-Pup-Boogie and other various games.

Rocky had never really been into all the games that they were playing, sure he was happy that Chase was back, he was ecstatic. It's just that he had a lot on his mind.

After a little bit of debate Rocky decided to go and get some air and think about some things.

He walked for about 5 minutes until he came to a small clearing in the woods and immediately began to let his thoughts flow out of his mouth.

"Man, I'm glad Chase is home, it felt so weird without him being here." Rocky said to himself.

His mind began to wonder onto something else. "I wonder if I should still tell him about my crush on him." Rocky thought for a minute and then sighed. "No I can't do that to him, he just went through a traumatizing event. Who knows what this could do to him." He concluded.

Rocky had been going over the thoughts in his head when he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned around quickly asking "Who's there?" He asked searching for someone with his eyes.

"Hey Rocky." He heard from a very familiar voice.

"Chase?" Hearing his name made him walk out of the woods and up to Rocky.

"What are you doing here Chase? How long have you been out there?" Rocky asked frantically.

"Oh I just got here. I was wondering what you were doing out here. I was a little worried to be honest." Chase said to the gray pup with concern in his voice.

"Oh sorry." Rocky said, lowering his head a little.

"It's ok, just with the recent events…" Chase trailed off.

Rocky, trying to change the subject seeing how it effected Chase, asked "How did you find me? I thought I went pretty deep into the forest."

"Oh, I uh followed your scent." Chase pointed to his nose.

"Ah. Have I ever told you how much I hate your nose?" Rocky said, causing them both to giggle a little.

Once they stopped giggling they both quitted down and began to look up at the stars in the sky.

All the while Chase was having some thoughts of his own. "I need to ask him what I came here to ask. I need to know." Chase thought.

"Hey Rocky." But all Chase received was an "Hm". It seemed Rocky was pretty drawn into the beauty of the stars.

"Rocky!" Chase said again, trying to get the pups attention.

"Oh sorry Chase, I was pretty hypnotized there. What is it?" Rocky asked.

"Well I've been wondering something." Chase didn't really know how to ask what he wanted to.

"What is it Chase?" Rocky asked, not thinking anything of what he might be about to ask.

"You remember when you rescued me and thought that I was dead?" Chase asked.

"Ya, what about it?" Rocky asked, beginning to be worried about what Chase was getting at.

"Did you mean what you said?" Chase asked, getting right to the point

"What do you mean? What did I say?" Rocky tried to act like he had no clue what Chase was talking about.

"That you are in love with me and need me." Chase said with a straight face, trying not to let his emotions show.

The shock was pretty clear on Rocky's face. He had not expected to hear those words come out of Chase's mouth. He tried to cover up his shock the best he could.

"Hehehe, I don't know what you're talking about Chase." Rocky lied, trying to convince Chase that he was wrong.

"I heard you say it when you thought I was dead, that you are in love with me. Did you mean it Rocky?" Chase said with a stone like face. Rocky could tell he was completely serious.

Rocky lowered his head in shame. "yes…" He mumbled.

"What?" Chase asked, getting closer so he could hear.

"Yes! Yes Chase I'm in love with you!" He said then immediately dropped his head again. "Please don't hate me…" Rocky said, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Listen Rocky. I've been thinking about some things these past couple weeks, some pretty big things, and I have been having some new feelings because of these thoughts." Chase said, all the while moving even closer to Rocky. "And I don't really know where the feelings came from, they just started recently. I find myself oddly protective over you and I can't stop staring at your beautiful eyes and your soft gray fur. I'm just all around attracted to you know and I haven't really known what to do about it until I heard you say those words." Chase looked right into Rocky's eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I-I love you too Rocky."

Rocky's mouth dropped to the ground in shock but he quickly recovered. "Are-are you serious Chase?" Rocky asked the police pup, voice full of skepticism.

Chase then put his paw under Rocky's chin, to bring his face level with his, and connected their lips. The kiss was short but enough for Chase to prove to Rocky that he was serious about his love for the gray pup.

Rocky was speechless. His mouth was hanging upon unable to say anything just gape at the fact that Chase just kissed him.

"You ok Rocky?" Chase asked, concerned for Rocky.

"You-you k-kissed m-me!" Rocky managed to stutter out.

"Well ya. Was that-" Before Chase could finish he felt a pair of paws wrapped around his neck? Realizing that Rocky was hugging him he quickly wrapped his paws around Rocky's neck, returning the hug.

The two stayed like that for a minute or two until Chase whispered something in Rocky's ear. "Will you be my mate?"

Rocky quickly broke the hug, after hearing those words. "What did you say?" Rocky asked, trying to be sure he heard what he thought he did.

"I love you Rocky, and I want you to be my mate. What do you say?" Chase asked the gray pup, his voice full of love and hopefulness.

Rocky was yet again at a loss for words. "Chase wants me to be his mate!?" He thought to himself. "Oh man I can't believe this is really happening!"

Chase was beginning to think he might have asked to soon because of Rocky's blank expression and the fact that he hadn't said anything yet. He was about to apologize for asking to soon.

"Yes…" Chase's ears perked up. "What?" Chase asked.

"Yes, I'll be your mate Chase. Nothing would make me happier!" Rocky told the police pup in excitement.

After hearing these words Chase couldn't help himself any longer. He quickly locked lips again with the mix breed and began to kiss him passionately.

At first Rocky was shocked at the sudden kiss, but he quickly melted into it. After a couple of seconds Rocky felt Chase's tongue slide across his teeth, asking for entrance, so Rocky allowed it and deepened the kiss. He felt Chase's tongue swipe across his own and explore his mouth. Rocky was loving every moment of this.

They continued to kiss until the need for air became a little too known.

"Wow…" Rocky was barely able to speak.

Rocky looked down at the ground and was shocked to see what he saw. "A little excited are we Chase?" Rocky said with a smirk.

Hearing this caused Chase to blush a deep shade of red. "What can I say Rocky, you're a hot pup." Chase returned the smirk. This caused Rocky to blush a little.

Rocky, acting on a wild hair, leaned forward and whispered into Chase's ear. "Let's take care of that shall we." Rocky gestured down with his eyes.

Chase was extremely shocked to hear such words from the usually shy pup, but also extremely turned on.

"Lay on your back Chase." Rocky commanded the police pup while pushing on Chase's chest to get him to lay back.

Chase obeyed Rocky and quickly laid on his back. Chase's member now stood at full attention in front of Rocky's face.

"Jesus Chase, you're so big!" Rocky said in shock at the size of Chase's rod.

"Huh, ya I guess so, what can I say." Chase said with a cocky smirk. "Are you sure you want to do this Rocky? I don't want you to do something you will regret." Chase asked, concerned for his new mate.

Rocky just gave Chase a look of shut up and then put his full attention on Chase's friend. "Hmm…how do I go about this?" Rocky wondered to himself. "Guess I should just start here."

Rocky then bent down and licked the tip, and judging from the massive moan that left Chase's lips, it was a good start. Rocky started to lick up and down Chase's member, loving the sounds the shepard was making. After a couple more seconds of licking he decided to take it to the next level and wrapped his tongue around Chase's dick and began to take all of him into his mouth.

This caused the loudest moan of all, along with some whimpers, to come from Chase. The police pup had closed his eyes in pleasure and was enjoying it. Rocky began to bob his head up and down, trying his best to take all of Chase into his mouth but wasn't having much success. So he just took as much as he could and continued to bob up and down. He began to pick up the pace in attempt to get more moans and excitable sounds from the shepard, and moans he got.

After a couple of minutes of Rocky bobbing up and down and licking Chase began to feel a pressure build. "R-Rocky…I'm-I'm…about to…" Chase said in between moans and pants. Hearing these words caused Rocky to come to a complete stop and remove his mouth from Chase's very hard member.

Chase opened one of his eyes slightly to see what had happened. "Why did you stop?" Chase whined.

"Because we're not done yet." Rocky smirked and quickly spun around and thrust his butt into the air. "I want you to mount me Chase." Rocky said, very excited.

Chase got up onto all fours and went to Rocky's face. "A-are you sure?" Chase asked, worrying that Rocky was just doing this for him.

"Of course I'm sure Chase! I've been waiting for this moment for sooo long!" The gray pup said, very anxious.

"Alright Rocky." Chase said as he headed back to Rocky's ass. "I'm gonna go very slow Rocky, I don't want to hurt you." Chase said as he put his paws on Rocky's back, lining himself up.

"You won't hurt me Chase, I promise." Rocky tried to reassure the police pup.

"I'm still going to start it off slow for the sake of both of us." Chase told Rocky. "Are you ready Rocky?"

"Yep. I love you Chase." Rocky looked at Chase and smiled.

"Love you to Rocky." With that Chase began to push into Rocky and immediately began to feel a wave of pleasure wash over him.

"Sssss" Rocky winced but mostly out of pleasure, and very little pain.

"Are you ok?" Chase quickly asked.

"Are you kidding me, I'm on cloud nine right now" Rocky told Chase, which was the truth, it felt amazing to Rocky.

Chase laughed a little, "Alright buddy, here we go I guess." Chase warned as he began to put the rest of him into Rocky.

They both moaned in utter bliss as Chase continued to push all the way into Rocky. After about a minute of slow pushing Chase was finally hilted. "You ok still Rocky." Chase asked.

"mhm…" Rocky was barely able to get out, he was in pure nirvana right now.

"Good, cause here comes the fun stuff." Chase said with a smile. He began to thrust in and out slowly, waiting to see how Rocky would react to it.

"P-Please Chase fa-faster…" Rocky said in between moans.

Chase happily obliged and began to pump faster. His tongue was now hanging out and he too was now panting.

Rocky was trying his best to stay at least a little quiet, but that was soon ruined when he felt something especially amazing. "AHH…right there!" Rocky half screamed half moaned out.

Chase angled himself so that he was hitting that spot every time. He began to thrust even faster and harder trying his best to make Rocky feel amazing.

"Ahhh…Ahhh….Ahhh…" Rocky was yelling in between every pant.

After about a minute of Chase drilling Rocky's sweet spot he began to feel an all too familiar pressure build again. "Rocky…I'm…a-about to…." Chase moaned out.

"D-Do I-It." Rocky said back.

Chase began to thrust as fast as he could and as hard as he could all the while still hitting Rocky's spot. But not soon after this dramatic speed up Chase couldn't take it anymore. "Nngh…" Chase sputtered as he came into Rocky.

Feeling the warmth suddenly fill him was too much for Rocky and he too came with a loud moan, his seed splattering onto the leaves below him.

Chase pulled out of Rocky and laid down next to him, panting like crazy, trying to catch his breath.

"That…That…was…amazing…." Rocky panted out.

"Yeah…that…was…that was…it…was…just wow…" Chase agreed with the gray pup. He then scooted next to Rocky and kissed him, then cuddled next to him.

After a couple minutes of heavy panting Chase was about to pass out. "We should probably go back, we've been gone for probably thirty-ish minutes, they might be worrying." Rocky said, having pretty much calmed down now.

"Mmmm…ya I guess you're right…" Chase moaned out, just wanting to go to sleep.

"Come on Chase." Rocky was now up and had the police pup's collar in his mouth and was trying to pull him up.

"Alright, alright." Chase smiled and got up. "I love you Rocky." Chase said and licked the pup on the nose.

Rocky blushed a little. "Love you to, now come on let's go." Rocky said and they started to walk.

After about five minutes the two pups arrived back at the lookout.

Not five seconds after they walked inside the other four pups and Ryder ran up to them.

"Where have you guys been?!" They all asked at once.

"Oh um…we uh went for a walk in the woods to you know clear our heads." Chase quickly thought of a lie.

"Oh, well next time you need to let us know you are leaving, we were worried something happened again." Ryder told the two.

"Sorry Ryder, won't happen again." Rocky said and Chase nodded his agreement.

"Alright. Well guys it's getting pretty late probably time for bed." Ryder told the pups.

"Ok." They all agreed and headed to their beds for the night.

"Whew, that was close." Rocky said once the others were gone.

"Yeah, to close. Well goodnight Rocky." Chase kissed Rocky.

Rocky blushed a little. "Goodnight Chase." They smiled at each other then headed off to their homes.

Chase watched Rocky head into his pup house, and once he saw that he was safe inside of his room he went to get into his own pup house. As he was walking the short distance to his home he happened to glance over at the woods, he quickly did a double take as he thought he saw something in the tree line, but now it was gone.

"Hm, looked like there was... a woman covered in blue, and cloaked in black..." Chase cocked his head wondering what he saw. "Whatever, it was probably nothing. I am really tired after all." He just shrugged it off and headed into his home for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to update guys. Work has had me slammed. But hey I hope to have the next one out very soon.**

 **Rocky was sound asleep in his pup house, having a really nice dream.**

 **Chase and he were running around in a field of flowers, having the time of their lives.**

 **In the dream the sun was shining bright, but it wasn't too hot, and there were only a couple of clouds in the sky. All of the flowers were Rocky's favorite colors, red because that was his favorite color, green because he was a recycling pup, and hazel because that was the color of Chase's beautiful eyes.**

 **Rocky had been running away from Chase, but Chase was hot on his tail and about to catch him. And when he finally did not seconds later he tackled Rocky to the ground.**

 **Chase pinned the mix-breed to the ground with Rocky's stomach facing him. This caused Rocky to blush a little.**

 **"I love you Chase." Rocky said with true sincerity.**

 **Chase smiled and licked the pups face, causing Rocky's blush to deepen. "I love you too Rocky, but it's time to wake up." Chase said with a smile.**

 **"Hm?" Rocky said a little confused.**

 **"You need to wake up." Chase said again, starting to shake the pup a little.**

 **"But I don't want to." Rocky whimpered a little.**

 **"Come on Rocky. Wake up!" Chase yelled a little. And with that Rocky was suddenly awake and say a certain German Shepard standing over him.**

 **"What was that for Chase?! I was having a good dream!" Rocky asked Chase, a little agitated.**

 **"Ryder says it's time for breakfast. He wanted me to wake you up." Chase said, lowering his head a little.**

 **"Oh, well it's ok then. Just wish you had given me 5 more minutes." Rocky told Chase, and seeing he had upset Chase a little he quickly tried to lighten the mood. "But hey it was just a dream, I'll have lots more. Come on, let's go eat. I'll race you there!" Rocky challenged the police pup.**

 **"Oh you're on! But first..." Chase quickly planted a kiss on the mix-breeds lips. "I love you too." He said after parting their lips.**

 **This left Rocky a little stunned and blushing. "W-What was that for?" He asked, somewhat confused.**

 **"In your dream you said that you love me." Chase said with a smile and a slight blush.**

 **"Oh. Like I said, it was a good dream." Rocky smirked then bolted off towards the lookout.**

 **"Hey that cheating!" Chase yelled in the mix breeds direction then took off after him, intending to beat him.**

 **The other pups and Ryder saw Rocky come bolting into the lookout with Chase hot on his tail.**

 **"Looks like they are racing." Skye said with a smile. At that all the pups began to cheer for the one they wanted to win.**

 **"Go Rocky!" Zumba and Rubble cheered.**

 **"Come on Chase!" Skye and Marshall cheered at Chase. Ryder just smiled at the event taking place.**

 **Rocky skidded to a halt right in front of his food bowl. "Ha! I wi-" Before he could finish his gloating Chase smacked into him, spilling Rocky's food everywhere.**

 **Sorry Rocky…guess I really wanted to win." Chase said with his sorriest eyes.**

 **"It's ok Chase, besides I still won." Rocky said with a smug look. "Oh man, but now all my food is all over the ground. What will I eat?" The pup was very worried about his breakfast.**

" **Hehehe, it's ok Rocky, I'll get you some more pup-food. Just while I'm doing that why don't you and Chase clean up the mess?" Ryder offered up.**

" **Ok Ryder, thanks." Rocky told there leader with a big smile.**

 **And with that he headed over to the broom, meant for the pups to use, and picked it up with his mouth. He began to sweep the mess into a pile. Once he was done he looked down at the pile and then over to the dust pan. "Hm…"**

' **Here let me help you." Chase said and ran over to the pan and picked it up in his mouth like Rocky. He held the pan while Rocky swept the mess into the tray.**

" **They seem really close all of a sudden." Marshall said to the other pups.**

" **Must be that bwotherly love." Zuma said with hidden smile, knowing the true cause of their closeness.**

" **Thanks Chase." Rocky put the broom back in its place while Chase emptied the pan into the garbage.**

" **No problem." Chase said as soon as he had the tray out of his mouth.**

" **Alright here you go Rocky, one fresh bowl of pup chow." Ryder told Rocky as he poured the food into the bowl. "Oh and thank you for cleaning up the mess."**

" **No problem!" Both Rocky and Chase said at the same time.**

 **All the pups then began to eat there breakfast, being relatively silent except for the sounds of them eating their meals.**

 **Ryder decided to break the silence in between bites of his own food. "So today should be a pretty slow day, with it being Sunday and all. What do you pups plan on doing with your free time?" Ryder asked, looking at all the pups.**

" **I'm going to the beach!" Zuma said excited at the fact of being able to be by water.**

" **Oh, that sounds fun! Can I come with you?" Marshall asked the lab, intrigued by the idea of the beach.**

" **Suwe dude, the more the bettew." Zuma told Marshall, excited to have company.**

" **Awesome!" The Dalmatian was excited.**

" **I think I'm just going to relax for the day." Rubble said, wanting to just have a lazy day.**

" **Well I'm going to practice my flying. Want to try to teach myself some new things for future rescues." Skye said.**

" **I might go and scavenge the dump for anything useful." Rocky said with recycling on the brain.**

" **All sounds fun. What about you Chase?" The leader asked the police pup.**

" **Well…I'm uh gonna go to the police station and interrogate the two men that abducted me." Chase said, a little hesitate to fill the others in on his plans.**

" **What?! Why would you do that?" Rocky asked, extremely worried for his mate wellbeing.**

" **They were obviously part of some dog fighting type thing and I want to find out if there is something bigger to this. There could be other innocent pups out there being forced to fight, and I feel it's my responsibility to find out." Chase said, very sure about his plans.**

" **Are you sure you want to that?" Ryder asked, a little worried for his pup.**

" **Ya. Besides what's the worst that could happen? They are behind bars after all." Chase reassured his leader.**

" **Alright, but please be careful Chase. I trust you." Ryder told Chase with a stern look in his eyes.**

" **Of course." Chase agreed and continued to eat his breakfast.**

 **Rocky had been starring at Chase in utter disbelief. "Why would he ever go back to see those horrible men?" He thought to himself, then started to eat again. "Well I know that once Chase has his mind set on something there is no changing it, besides like he said, what could happen." He yet again said to himself.**


End file.
